


夜色之下

by Leorpion



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leorpion/pseuds/Leorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一天晚上，阿周那邂逅宿敌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts).



> 纯脑洞作品，摩诃婆罗多背景。

迦尔纳望着月下波光粼粼的河水，他知道，现在应该回到营地，回到军帐。明天还有仗要打。

他叹一口气，想起箭床上的毗湿摩，不禁一阵酸涩。毗湿摩遣散守卫，拥抱了他，还以祖孙相称。他竟然一直都知道！毗湿摩之前的行为，是在竭力避免手足相残，是爱护，是关切。

“我从不希望你与你的兄弟们争斗，现在仍然不希望如此。”毗湿摩的言语在他的脑海中回荡。

“与他们和好吧，孩子，宽慰我这个老头，去他们那儿吧！我将覆灭，这场手足之争，就到此为止吧！”

然而他无法遵从毗湿摩的意愿，只能告诉他，敌意已经无从消除。可他多希望如此啊！他多么渴望消除所有敌意！他渴望拥抱他的兄弟，向他们吐露一切！但是这不可能，无论如何，他不会抛弃难敌。

况且，他的兄弟们理应享受正法之果。坚战理应为王，天下会有哪个君王，比他的弟弟更贤明？当然没有。迦尔纳担心，坚战一旦知道他还有个长兄，就会拒绝王位，甚至会坚定地要求迦尔纳灌顶登基。

迦尔纳心中有一丝笑意，他对治国之道可是一窍不通！他是战车武士，是弓箭手，这才是他的天职。他成为盎伽国王，全是为了难敌的要求。万幸，他的子民安居乐业，然而这可不足以让他自认为有治国之才。

我居然真的在思考这些？他的笑意泛出悲伤。这一切自有其诱惑力，他想，希望自己始终有力量抵挡得住。不论他如何渴望将他的兄弟纳入怀中，他都不会泄露真相，那对他的兄弟和朋友，都不公平。

尽管他对难敌的忠诚和喜爱并未改变，但是他清楚，杀死阿周那的誓言已经不可能兑现。杀死阿周那？如今，他本能地厌恶这个念头。没有任何责任的束缚，能够让人手刃同胞，即使出于自卫也不行。幼弟如子，他怎么可能下手！手刃兄弟，无异于手刃自我。

还有他们的妻子呢？他心底响起嘲讽的声音。她难道不是你的姐妹、你的女儿吗？你却叫她什么，对她吐出了怎样的秽语？

他苦闷地低下头。求你让我赎罪，让我弥补吧。他不知道，应该向哪位神明祈求。他知道，这祈求不会有回应。黑公主在血泪中受到的耻辱，他只能用血奉还。死亡是他唯一的赎罪之道，唯一的弥补之路，唯一的正法之举。

他的思绪又回到他的兄弟那里，想象他们今夜会如何伤感。迦尔纳想，般度大营怎么可能因为毗湿摩的陨落欢欣鼓舞。

他无法想象，阿周那会何等痛苦内疚。毫无疑问，阿周那做了该做之事，但是他感到，阿周那会很难原谅自己。还有坚战——迦尔纳叹息，五子之中，他最担心的就是这两个——毗湿摩的陨落对他的打击也会难以想象。阿周那是动手的人，坚战则会饱受良心和正法折磨。他希望自己能够安慰他的兄弟，然而就算有机会，他又能提供什么安慰？他是敌人。

不要让他们沉溺于悲痛，奎师那啊。他默默地祈祷。安慰他们吧，他们需要你。

一阵脚步声打断了他的沉思。脚步声十分轻柔，他还以为是幻觉。他没有武器，转过身，做好近身搏击的准备。他看清来人，惊讶无比，却放松下来。一瞬间，他以为是他内心崩溃而产生幻觉，才会看到最希望却最不可能相见的人。否则为什么，此时站在他面前的，竟然是阿周那？

他能看出，他的兄弟也很惊讶，但是保持了冷静。月光洒落在因陀罗之子的脸上，迦尔纳的视线挪移不开。他感觉胸口发紧，喉咙也发紧，简直难以呼吸。他注视着他的兄弟，察觉到他努力掩饰下的痛苦，心里感到比利箭刺穿还要疼痛。


	2. Chapter 2

阿周那睡不着。今天他做了那样的事，怎么可能睡得着。他知道自己别无选择，奎师那已经说服过他。但是下手之后，心中的负担并未因此轻松半分。也许祖父会原谅他，但他不能原谅自己。 

那一箭很漂亮，他知道。但是这个认知没有让他感到高兴或者自豪，只有心头的沉重。 

每个人都向他道贺，拍拍他的后背，兴奋地拥抱他。但是他只想有人能够把他抱紧，给他安慰。讽刺的是，仿佛只有祖父明白他的痛苦。祖父拥抱了他，但这只让他更加内疚。 

怖军搭上他的肩膀说，“别太难受，你也听到奎师那说的啦，别无他法。”他十分感激。在兄弟们里，怖军和他最亲，虽然他们二人性格迥异，却总能理解对方。 

他感觉到肩上多了一只手，他知道那是谁的，突然间，轻松了一些。 

“不要太过自责，”奎师那说道，“不要担负这种愧疚。想要击败他，别无他法。完成任务者，别无他人。你做的事不可避免。” 

“我知道。”阿周那轻声说道，“可我还是内疚啊。小时候，我在他的腿上玩耍，他会抱着我，给我讲故事。他还会让无种和偕天骑在他肩上，那么高，他们觉得从那儿能看到全世界。他还会把他们抛起来，他们可兴奋了，笑啊叫啊……”他看向奎师那，泪眼闪烁。“我怎么可能忘记？” 

“我不是叫你忘记他，我的朋友。”奎师那回答道，“而是叫你宽恕自己。” 

“那样的行为我要如何宽恕？我用诡计击败他，我要如何宽恕自己？” 

奎师那悲伤地笑了，“你记得那么多年以前的琐事，却不记得几天之前我说的话。我白费口舌了啊，维阇耶！还要我如何反复指明你的责任啊！我白费口舌了吗？” 

阿周那心中震动，他确确实实忘记了！那些话语消除他的疑惧，平复他的忧伤，他却如此轻易地忘记了！“不要这样说，盖婆娑！”他抗议道，“你的口舌怎么会白费？在极度悲恸之下，我确实忘记了你的教导。但现在我已经重新记起，我会驱散心头的愁云。” 

阿周那不安地察觉到，奎师那的笑容下闪现出标志性的狡黠。然而，奎师那只说，“睡一会儿吧，战争还未结束。” 

“我尽量。”阿周那答道，“然而我不愿辗转反侧。” 

“那就散散步，也许会有好处。”奎师那打个哈欠，“我可是困倦无比，要去睡了。”他捏捏阿周那的肩膀，“不要担心。你责任已尽，别后悔。” 

阿周那在帐中独立片刻。无论何时，奎师那的离去都仿佛会带走他的灵魂，而这次更为难捱，因为一旦独处，哀伤就再次将他淹没。他叹一口气，估计自己是睡不着了。如他的朋友所说，那就散散步吧，也许会有好处。 

月色如洗，草木无声，月光下万物暗淡，却恰似仙境。远方影影绰绰的，是他被流放时栖居过的群山。这景象似真似幻，换在其他时候，他会沉醉于夜空的繁星点点，河水的浅吟低唱。然而今时今日，他实在无心欣赏。 

阿周那快走到那个人跟前，才注意到他，停下脚步。虽然对方背对自己，阿周那仍然辨认出，夜色里的这个轮廓，属于他的宿敌盎伽王。 

盎伽王正在沉思，似乎没有注意他的存在，他暗自纠结是进是退。他无心再打一场嘴仗，对方大概也愿意落个清静，于是他打算走开。正在这时，他的宿敌转过来，全身绷紧，好像准备面对一场搏斗。所以他到底还是发现我了。阿周那暗自想道，保持冷静。他们二人都没有武器，而且现在是夜里，所以严格来说，他们不能战斗。 

他看不清对方藏匿在阴影中的表情，但能看到他的身形明显放松下来。月光从迦尔纳背后倾洒下来，他知道自己的脸被照得一清二楚。他看不清，却能感到对方仔细审视着自己，于是他努力摆出一张扑克脸，不想让敌人看出自己的情绪。他内心沉重，悲伤无比，但他可不想向这个人倾诉。


	3. Chapter 3

迦尔纳打算离开，便向阿周那的方向走去。但就在走过他身边时，脚步被莫名地绊了一下。他本能地张开手，想抓住阿周那的肩膀。阿周那也本能地伸手，想稳住二人。

于是现在，他们惊恐地发觉自己处在对方的怀抱之中。迦尔纳暗自希望，时间就此冻结，让他把他的兄弟抱得更紧一些，永远不用松手。他站稳脚跟，但是没有放开他的兄弟。

“谢谢。”他低声说道，意识到自己的脸红了。

阿周那有点难堪，又有点想笑，尤其是他还看到对方脸红了。他露出微笑，一言不发。

然后他们都立刻松手了。迦尔纳忍住失落的叹息。阿周那突然感到一阵痛苦，莫名其妙。

“你在这儿干什么？”他只是没话找话，然而就连他自己也觉得，这话听起来像是指责。可他能指责什么？迦尔纳和他一样可以到河边来。

迦尔纳的眉头挑了一下，不过他的声音仍然很温和，“我也可以这么问你。”

“对不起，我不是想挑事。”阿周那说，“随口问问。”

“我睡不着。”他的敌人这样回答。

“我也是。”阿周那低语。

恼人的沉默。阿周那再次感到那种似真似幻的诡异，夜半三更，他在和他的宿敌闲聊。诡异之至。

“你为什么睡不着？”迦尔纳的声音柔和。也许听错了，那只是河水的声音。

“我——”他能说什么？“我打败了祖父。”

“我知道。”迦尔纳低声说道，“我听说了。”

“你听说了什么？”阿周那的语气忍不住带上了敌意。

迦尔纳看着自己的兄弟，为他的痛苦而心痛。如此简单的话语，就能让他的兄弟如此反应！阿周那从未被他的挑衅激怒，却因为一句简单的陈述而恼火。迦尔纳看出他的兄弟此时的脆弱，希望给他安慰。然而，他能说什么？他毕竟是敌人。“我听说，伟大的毗湿摩倒下了。”他说道，“你射出密密麻麻的箭，成为一张箭床，挡在他的身体和地面之间。”

阿周那瑟缩了一下。箭床，他听别人这样说过，毗湿摩躺在箭床上！这是他干的！

迦尔纳看见他瑟缩，和眼中闪过的痛苦。他暗自责骂自己冷漠，赶紧搜肠刮肚，试图换个话题转移阿周那的注意力。“我去见过他。”他脱口而出，立即后悔。

“什么时候？”阿周那回想向毗湿摩致敬的人群。那时人太多，他也正沉溺于痛苦，然而他确定，人群里并没有他的宿敌的身影。

“我……”迦尔纳吞吞吐吐，“就刚才，我来这里之前。”

“你大半夜的去看他？”阿周那迷惑不解。

迦尔纳耸耸肩，“如果他……我不想让别人看见他……”

“叫你苏多之子。”阿周那柔声替他说完，同情涌上心头，可以想象多年的侮辱对他的刺激有多可怕。他看着迦尔纳，忍不住问，“那他那样叫你了吗？”

迦尔纳摇摇头，“他祝福了我。”他的语气仿佛不敢相信。

阿周那松了一口气。“我是用诡计打败他的。”他突然没头没尾地说了这么一句。

“我知道。”迦尔纳的声音中包含着温和的理解，“不用诡计的话，怎么会有人能打败他？他天下无敌，即使众神也无法打败他。你无需自责。”

阿周那苦笑，这绝对是个诡异的梦。他玩弄诡计，打败敬爱的祖父，而他的宿敌在宽慰他！“我怎么能不自责啊！”他低声说着，仿佛自言自语，“他是敌军的首领，更是我的祖父啊！”

“是的，”迦尔纳说道，“但他也没有因此在赌骰子时为你们说话。”

长久的沉默，仿佛河水也静默下来，微风停滞，草虫也一声不发。迦尔纳仿佛听到月光洒落在树梢的声音。

阿周那盯着迦尔纳，神情恍惚，“赌骰子，”他低语道，“那时你竟然对她说了那些话！”

迦尔纳不耐烦地发出一声嘲笑，抓住阿周那的肩膀。“那么哪个伤你更深呢？普利塔之子啊！[1]”他的目光和语气同样严厉，“是我的言语？还是他的沉默？是我们的作为？还是他的不作为？”

阿周那无法躲避迦尔纳的注视，仿佛他的目光可以一路到达自己的灵魂深处。他打掉对方的手，转过身去，攥紧拳头。迦尔纳是对的，尽管他不愿意开口承认，但是那一天伤他最深的，确实是祖父的顾左右而言他。祖父的沉默，比迦尔纳的嘲弄更伤人，甚至比难降的举动更伤人。他的沉默无为，让他感到背叛，对皇室长辈之责的背叛，对亲人之爱的背叛，对长久以来的信任的背叛。

“是啊，”他悄声坦承，“那伤我最深。没有什么比背叛更伤人……”然而，背叛、沉默、逃避很容易被时间冲淡记忆，而尖刻的言语和羞辱的举动更容易记住一些。

迦尔纳听到阿周那的话，不禁颤抖。他在此安慰阿周那，不正是对朋友的背叛吗？然而，他又如何能背叛自己的血亲，自己的内心？他又如何能扔下阿周那独自悲伤？

阿周那叹了一口气。这太诡异了，他想，这一定不是真的，而是个诡异的梦。命运怎么会如此讽刺，安排他的宿敌送来安慰。他想起德罗帕蒂的脸。不，他想，为了为她找回公道，任何手段都不过分，任何代价都不过分。他看向迦尔纳，“你是对的，我别无选择。谢谢。”他停顿了一会儿，“但是你我之间并无变化，因为你对她说出那些辱骂，我会砍下你的头颅！”

迦尔纳点头，“我相信你不会手软，阿周那。我静候与你决斗。”

他径自走开，没有回头，然而与过去十天相比，内心轻松许多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> [1].普利塔之子：Parth(a)，这是个昵称，意思是普利塔（即贡蒂）的孩子，精校本翻译为普利塔之子，字幕组音译为帕斯，同理还有迦尔纳的昵称Radheya，精校本翻译为罗陀之子，字幕组音译为罗泰耶。我在两种翻译之间纠结了很久，因为很多情境下这俩昵称的含义是显性的，但是毕竟是个昵称，意译出来又有点太拗口……选择困难症发作已阵亡……不过感觉这里小太阳叫阿囧为罗泰耶是强调了含义的，尤其是考虑到阿囧那张巨大的名片，基本上就是让人择其所需（笑），于是就舍弃了亲切感，选择了侧重含义的译法， ~~这样更虐心~~ 。


End file.
